Fault (Demi Fanfiction)
by itzmicah02
Summary: Struggle throughout life and the only way to live was to cut. Was it my fault?
1. Fault

You think you know a person so well, but think again. All you have done is to make this person life miserable for years in front of others for your own amusement and vengeance, but then you realize that the person you've torture didn't even deserve it. And now you wish you can change back in time and just freaking open your eyes and realise what you have done.

•••

Everyday Demi dreaded her life, everyday was always the same routine. As she walk down the school hall, she wishes to be invisible. Being invisible was so much better than being notice especially to this one particular person. You think you'll get used to being torment for years, but it doesn't work like that. Being shove down into a locker, bumping you on purpose, throwing items on your face or just the sound of laughter snickering at you. It's no fun and game, especially who started this. You were friend at a young age, you had a huge crush on him and now being Mr. Popularity; he became the bully..


	2. She the victim heck no I am

I walk down the hall as I grip my book tight. Head bow down and tried to avoid anyone at reach. Within 10 minute walk down the hall, I found myself down at the floor. The sound of laughter echo down to your ear could only hurt much. I didn't need to look up to see the suspect of my mischief, I knew who it was. "Watch your step, nerd," he said and walk away. I wanted to cry, but crying shows weakness and I didn't want that. As Nick, the one who push me down, walked away; the other students walked away as well. When they were gone, I buried my face and cried to myself. Then I heard footstep coming toward me. I clear my face and saw Marissa, my only friend at the school, reach out her hand. I grab it and thank her. Marissa can be arrogant, annoying, loud, sarcastic and a smartass, but she is the only one that make myself sane. She is the only person who ever stood up for me, while her other friends walk away from me so they won't be label as the 'loser kids'. "You don't deserve this," Marissa said. "No, nobody can despise a person this much for no reason. I sometime do believe I do deserve this," I said as I put on a brave smile. "Ohh, hunny. No one deserve to be treated as nothing. I for one know that you are worth a zillion times a million. You are one awesome girl, like me," she said as she flip her hair to the side. I laugh knowing Marissa porously did that to lighten the mood. I smile to my best friend and nodded. "Yes you are, you are one awesome girl Mer, that's why I love you" "I know that's why I said it. And Demz I know know you love me, everybody does. That's why you can't spell love without e for Mar-e-ssa," she joke. "But you can't," Demi said hinting her lame joke. "Whateves," she scoff that made me roll my eye.

It was the end of the class and I couldn't wait to go home. As I rush to my locker to get my items, I felt a pain right through my neck and back. As I felt the pain goes to ease, I realizes that I was slam into a nearby locker. "And where are you going Demetria," Nick said with a mocking voice. Next to him, I saw his older brother,Joe, and my use to be best friend, Selena. I could see the hint of amusement right into their eyes. I couldn't believe that these three people standing in front of my face was my childhood friend, but now they were the bully. They still act like complete angel to my parent or anyone we knew, but when the turn their back; the hint in their eyes want you to run away as soon as possible. I had enough of their torment. "Dont you three have much more better to do," I said. But as soon I realize what I have said, I knew this wasn't to turn out good. I saw him smirk at me as he shove more pressure into his forearm, forcing pain on my neck. I hiss on the pain, but soon release when we heard Ms. Monrou voice. "Nicolas, please reframe your hand off to Demetria. And You two go home," she said as she point Joe and Selena to leave the premises. Nick let go and began to walk away. "Not you Nicolas. You, Demetria and I need to have a chat." We follow her to her room and seated in front of the class facing her table. "Nicolas, how many times did I tell you that we don't tolerate bullying at this school? And if I ever see this again, I have no choice to suspend you. Do you understand," Ms. Monrou said with a stern voice. Nick smirk at her (yeah no shame, typical bad boy prep). "Ms. Monrou, you have the wrong person to lecture this. You think she is the victim here. No I am. All people could see is this sweet innocent girl sitting in front of you, but fyi she is not. She's much more a bully then me. Am I right love? So before you lecture me about bullying you should lecture this girl first," Nick said as he storm out off the door. I stood up and thank Ms. Monrou for the help and walk away. As I was headed to my home, someone grab my collar and slam me on the wall. I saw a furious Nick.


	3. The talk

I storm off the door, I didn't want to hear anymore out of Ms. Monroe. I walked down the hall and saw my brother and best friend waiting for me at the front door. "So, what did Ms. Monroe want?" Joe ask. "Ohh nothing, just your typical discipline about how our little sad Demetria is. Ohh and how bullying is inappropriate, so I need to stop being cruel to miss little innocent," I said in a mocking voice. It was always the same, I'm the bully and she is the victim. I scoff letting my frustration let out. "I'm so sick and tired of her playing miss innocent. She just shed some tear and bam they all fall under her knee." Selena grin at me and I have no idea why. "Ohh careful Nicky boy, you're starting to sound a bit jealous. Ohh Nicky you're jealous that you are not the center of the universe," she said. "Ohh shu.t up. Sel, I have the student wrapped around my finger. With my sweet smile, everyone will swoon. I'm just too hot, plus no one can top my smile," I said. 'Except Demi,' I thought. What was wrong with me? "Well you sound a bit jealous," Joe said with a shrug. "How could I get jealous with a nerd, freckles, and crooked teeth girl? But, I could get jealous to much more hot and bimbo girl." "Well if you want the teacher to stop bothering you, you need to stop bullying Demi," Selena said. "Hell no! I refuse to let her walk around that she won the battle. Just because she was the youngest in our group, she could get away anything with a pout, puppy dog eye or a cry. For crying out loud! Because of her, I was miserable in elementary and our parent didn't give a shit," I yell. "But Nick, maybe it was all an accident. We know Demi for many years now, she doesn't have the heart to do all those thing on purpose," Selena retorted. "See even you, she manipulate you already. It's no accident, that's what I tell you." Selena sign, giving up to solve the problem. "So what are you going to do, the teacher got an eye of you. Now you can't bother Demi inside the school," Joe said not caring the conversation. Then I saw Demi walking down the sidewalk. I smirk. "Ohh, I have a plan." I kiss Selena's cheek and gave Joe our brotherly handshake and said goodbye.

Demi hugged her precious book as she walked down the sidewalk until she felt someone tugged her collar. I could feel her tense, I smile. "We need to have a little chat Dems," I said indicating her nickname when they were young. I knew doing this was wrong, but being Mr. Popular I need to make at least one student life in high school miserable. And because of what she had done to me when we were younger, why not her. It was hitting two bird with one stone. I pull her down to an empty alley. "Now now Demi, why does people think I'm the bully?" "I d-ont know," she shuttered. "Ohh I know. Because you look like a victim. So Demi put your heads up or you'll get more than this," he said as he swish her wrist tight hard. "Do you understand," I said. She hiss and nod. "Good." I walk away.


	4. Am I fake

After Nick left her at the alley, I rub my wrist feeling the pain. Minutes later, I enter my house and met her dog, Bella, waiting for her at the door. "Hey Bella," I said as I patted her head. I played with Bella until I heard someone called me. "Demi? Honey, is that you?" I looked up and saw my mother standing in front of me. "Hi mom." I stood and put my face on her cheek. But before I could kiss her, she took her hand and place it on my cheek. She look unto and gave a worried face. "Hunny, what happen? You look like you have been crying?" she said. I gave her a smile. "Ohh I just trip and it kinda hurt. You know how clumsy I am, but I am good." She look at me sceptically, then look all over my body. "Are you sure baby, you know how worried I am for you. You're one of my baby girl and I don't want to see any tear on my beautiful daughter." I nodded to her showing her I'm fine. I then kiss her cheek. "I know mother. I love you." I smile at her and headed upstairs. "You want to help me make dinner," my mom yelled out. "I think Zac won't allow it," I teased. "What I don't allow," my brother said as I saw him walk out his room. "Umm me cooking dinner," I said with a shrug. "Ohhh hell no! I love you sis, but you're a horrible cook and Maddie will agree... Right Maddie!" he said. "Right!" I heard back. I laugh sarcastically and went to my room. I close my bedroom door and slam myself down on my bed. I shed some tear that build up throughout the day and laid there for hours. I went to my bathroom and look up the mirror. I look horrible and feel horrible. I wipe my tear. I was sick and tired being weak. It's bad enough being torment from other student, but it's hard to believe your best friend started all of this. I remember how close we were and now he was gone. The only thing I have left from him was the necklace and Bella. I remember that I wanted a dog, and on my birthday he gave me Bella. I was so happy and hugged him so tight. Tear fell down on my face again. I want my life to be in control, but everything is crumbling down. I squat down and took the small box she hidden under the cabinet and took out the razor. I place the razor between my thumb and forefinger. I slid the blade down. I feel like I'm in control, it clear my thought of all the insults and memories that were running back and forth my brain. The feel of rush running down to you felt so food, but then I heard a knock on my door. "Demi dinner time," Maddie called. "Okay Maddie be there in 30 minutes, I gotta take a bath first." "Okay."

I headed down wearing my favourite comfy hoddie, a hat with my short short. "Hi guys, it smell nice," I smile. "Yup and it's not burn," Zac said. "Shu.t up, Zachary." "Never," he grin. "Okay, game time is over and let's eat," my mother, Dianna, said. We ate and had small talk. I felt depress, but I suck it up and try to enjoy the company.

I hid my feeling at home and now at school. All my happy go self is a lie. A fake. I am drowning and I can't go back up.


	5. Why?

Another day, another routine day. I walk down the hall head held high. For the very first time Nick didn't even bother me for the past 3 hours. Lunch time came and I didn't feel like eating, but I still fallow Marissa to the cafeteria. It was piece and quite until I felt the mystery meat on my head. "Karma a bitch don't you think Demz. You think today was your lucky day, guess not." I look up and saw Nick. He walk away leaving her with Marissa. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "Why did you said sorry and why did you did nothing? Demi?" I look up to Marissa as she continue to rant on why this or that. Marissa led me to the washroom as she help me clean up. "Why did you just sat there and do anything," she ask me. "You want to know why Mer. I did not do anything cause there's no point. If I fight back, he'll just make it worst. And even if I speak up, no one could hear me. My voice mean nothing. My voice is invisible, I wish I was invisible." "Hunny, that's not true. How many time do I need to tell you that you are worth a ton? De-," "Mer, just stop! Stop lying! I don't believe in it anymore, I already accept my life to be a living hell. Maybe I deserve it. All the physical and mentally insult. Maybe I should expect that I'm not good enough. I just need to accept I'm worthless, stupid, a bitch, an ugly duckling. I am nothing!" I hysterically tell Marissa. "Demi." Rachel tried to calm me down, but I feel like falling apart. I fell down the ground as Marissa held me tight. I look up to her seeing her caring brown eyes. "Do you what's ironic. He used to be my best friend. We were glued to each other and now look where we are. I used to believe that everything come for a reason and maybe if I wait, something good might come to happen." I scoffed then smile. "But, it's no fairytale where we could live happily ever after. Maybe Nick was there will no happily ever after." My heart was racing and I could feel like I could just explode. "Demi, hunny... please calm down... take a deep breath," Marissa calm voice echo to me as she held me tight and rocking me back a d forth. I could feel the touch of her finger on my cut wrist, but she still didn't judge me. She just sit there and tried to calm me down. I took a deep breath and look at her. "I'm so sick of waiting Mar, will it be like this forever. I cried so hard that it was hard breathing, but Marissa comfort help me cope. "You're going to be okay, you're in the dark right now. You just need to fight and go to the light. Fight your inner demon Demz." 'Light... Light...' was echoing in my head. Heaven light what I wish. Heaven light so I can't feel the pain anymore. She was here comforting me as her voice fade away from me. Until I heard her said. "How did it started anyway? Maybe if you know the problem is, there's a solution to fix it." I thought about it and it all make sense. It all started because of Joe. I hissed and cry. 'Why Joe? Why did you do it,' I thought.


	6. Reveal

After my mental breakdown, my head was crystal clear. All those 'accident' was not my fault? It was Joe, but why? Joe and Nick are brother, so why would he do all those thing to him. I stood up and wash my face. I thanked Marissa for everything she had done.

School was over and I walk up to Joe. "Joe why?" "What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb on me. All those 'accident' wasn't an accident. All those 'accident' was not my fault, but yours," I said as I point my finger on him. He glared at me and yank me down. He drag me to the empty courtyard and push me down. "Tsk... you've finally realize that Demetria. My, my.." I looked at him and stood up 'He become mad,' I thought. "Why," I whispered. He glared at me. "Because you were close to him. I'm his brother, but he care you more than me. So what if I was his adopted brother, he was the family I have left. You and he was always the center of our parents' eye. I don't have the power to manipulate the adult, but I could manipulate Nick," he yell. "So did all those horrible things to him because you're jealous. You're SICK!" But as soon as I release my voice, I felt a pain toward my cheek. I feel down and realize he had punch me. "Ohhh don't play miss innocent Demi. I may be a monster, but I'm not here trying to kill myself," he retorted. "What are you talking about," I slaughter. "Ohhh come on... I know you cut my dear child. Why won't you do me a favor and end yourself already." He smirk and turn back. Before he could walk away I told him that I'm telling Nick the truth. He halted and went down my face. "Ohh Demi Demi Demi... like Nick would ever take your word over me... heck he'll take anyone even a hobo that you Demi. It's rather depressing how easily people mind work. So do me a favor and just end your life today," he said as he kick me down to my stomach countless times.

My body aches. Every step, every breathe I take, I could feel the pain. Why did he do that? To his own brother. Joe was like an older brother to me, but he was pure evil. A mastermind. I couldn't take it anymore, I cry hysterically all the way home. I was ecstatic that no one was home. I could not build this feeling, every fibre of me was crumbling down. I wanted control and the only thing I knew to control all the I have is to cut. Part of my brain want to stop, but the voice inside my brain said to start. It was my escape plan to erase all the feeling. I went inside my bathroom and took out my razor. Slid by slid. Cut by cut. The rush I feel made me forget. My heart was pumping. Blood in my vein pouring out massively on my precious wrists. Then I felt the dizziness. Mind was screaming and my body was shaking that the next thing I remember was my brother hugging me. Voice was echoing, but nothing I couldn't understand. "I want to live."

•••

I came from home and the house was quite. I was dead tired so I laid down my bed and listen to my music. I was relax, but then I heard huge bang at my sister room. I went inside her room to find it empty, but the washroom door was a bit open. As I enter the washroom, the scene gave me a shock. "Fuc.k Demi!" Demi laid down on the floor looking dead as the blood leaks out of her wrist. I took my shirt and place it to her wrist. I put on pressure as tear came down hysterically. "Demz… Sis…. Don't die here." I use one hand to stop the bleeding, then use the other hand to her neck to feel any pulse on her. I felt relief as I feel her pulse. Pulse pumping, but weak. Then I see my baby sis slowly opening her eyelid. "Z-ac, I wa-nt to liv-e." "You will. I promise baby sis." For once in my life, my world was crumbling down. I thought I had a good life, a good family, but seeing my sister like this; I felt the pain. Was I a good brother? Question running to my mind. I don't know what I'll do if she is gone. I cry hysterically, but then straighten myself to think straight. As I compose myself, I took out my phone and call 911.


	7. Memory

**Nick and I was playing at his backyard with his bunny, Oliver. I remember how happy Nick was when his grandmother gave Oliver to him and now that she was gone, Oliver was very precious to him. I like playing with Oliver, we treated the bunny as a baby. I was the mommy and he was the daddy. I always have fun playing with them, then my mother call out for snack time. I pick Oliver and told Nick that I'll put him inside the cage if he give me his share of his snack. Of course, Nick oblige. I stood up and kiss him on the cheek and headed to Oliver's cage. I put him inside and check if it was properly close then headed to my house. As I walk back, I bumped to Joe. "Joe, you coming. Mommy made us snack," I said with a huge smile. "Ummm... later," he said. I look at him and went our separate way. The next day we wanted to visit Oliver. We walked where his cage was and found the cage open. Oliver was gone. Nick cry hysterically then he looked at me. "Demz... Cage... close..." He look at him knowing what he mean. 'Demz, you close the cage right... "I did." "Open... gone..." he cried. 'The cage is open and now he is gone' "I think," I whispered. "You what!" then cried again. By that time, he didn't talk to me for weeks and mourn for the loss of his bunny and it's all my fault. Neither of them realize the smirk on Joe's face.**

**We were at the cafeteria with Joe and some of our classmates. We were eating and having a small chat, but I got thirsty. I stood up and ask if anyone wants a drink. They told me what they want and I nodded. "I want one," Nick said with a smile. I didn't need him to say what he want cause I already knew. Joe assist me and got the drink. We gave the drink to them. I handed Nick his favourite Cola. When he open it, the soda burst and the liquid went to his pants. People started to laugh and one boy yelled 'Nick pee his pants' and everyone start laughing harder. Nick look at me and cried. "Cry baby," someone yell. "Nick.. I-"**

**Memory by memory jogged to my head... The time I accidently rip his pants on public... the time I accidently cut his hair... the time I accidently lost his favourite book... The time I broke his toys...so on and so on...**

**Then we had a tea party with Joe, Nick and Selena. Selena was a new student in our class and we instantly click. I was proud of my tea party. I made the decoration and the food all by myself. We laugh and joke if the food was edible. I'm a horrible cook, sue me. It was fun until Joe started to choke. It was severe that we needed him to be at the hospital. We were worried, especially Nick. We waited until we found out the result; it was due to the food he ate. There was shrimp inside. Nick look angry at me. "You know he is allergic to shrimp! Why did you gave it to him? You almost killed him!" "I didn't mean too. I swear there weren't any shrimp," I cried. "Stop that! You've done many mistake and I forgave you, but this. This is low!" "But I... But I... Sorry... I didn't mean to..."**

•••

'Killed him... didn't mean to... kill him... didn't mean to...' echo to me...

I jerk up and felt my heart beating rapidly. "Sis, relax it's all a bad dream," I heard. I look up and saw white ceiling. This wasn't my room, so I look around my surrounding and found ECG machine. Tube was hooked in my arm and nose. I was at the hospital...


	8. Hospital

I began to calm myself down.

Beep... Beep... Beep... was all you could hear. A gentle knock came from the door revealing a female nurse walked inside the room. "Hello Demetria, How you feeling? My name is Rachel and I'll be your nurse from now on." "I'm okay. When can I leave?" Rachel gave me a sympathetic smile and said, "Sorry hun, it's your doctor to decision if you can leave. We want to know your stability." "What stability. I just want to get out of here!" "I'm sorry love," she retorted. The nurse turn around and smile to my parent. I look around and notice that my mother and father was at the back of the room. "I'll give you guys some privacy," the nurse said. My mom went towards me, crying hysterically. "My baby girl." "I'm okay, mother," I said. I knew I wasn't okay, none of it was. It's hard to fight your inner demon, but maybe if I tell myself everything is okay, it will happen. "Why did you do it?" I look at my mother then look back around my surrounding. Everywhere I look, I see those sympathetic and worried face. Zac, daddy, mommy and even my baby sis, Maddie. I squeezed my eyes shut feeling overwhelmed. I began to cry, then I heard a knock. The door was open revealing a guy with a white lab coat and my best friend, Merissa. "Mr. and Mrs. DeLa Garza, don't you think your daughter is a bit overwhelmed by all this commotion. Why won't we go outside while the children talk to themselves?" My mother nodded and kiss me to cheek and walk out with doctor and my dad. I turn and faced Merissa to Zac to Maddie. Maddie's walk up to me looking sad. "Demi, what happen? Are you okay? How long are you going to stay here?" I was glad she didn't know what happen, she only know I had an accident. I smile to her. "Yeah kiddo, I'm fine. Sooner or later I'll be out of this of a place." She smile at me. "Well at least you're doing fine, hearing your foul mouth is a good sign," Merissa joke. We all smile. It was the first time I saw Zachary smile since the incident. However, it became silent. Zachary stood up and gave Madz a 5 dollar bill and ask her to get a snack for herself. She smile with a million waltz. "Ohhh boy, her and her sugar,' I thought. She left the room and heard her skip the hallway. "So," I said. "So," Zac said. "Cut the crap! Demz, why the hell did you did that? Do you know how hurt we were when we heard the news? How traumatize Zac was to see you cover with your blood? Why Demi, why?" She yelled as her tears roll down massively. "Mer, it's not that easy," I said quietly. "What do you mean?" "You won't understand," I said. "So tell me, so I could understand." I look to the both of the then look down. "How do you feel when the person you trust and love was the one who betray you?" "What?" Zac said. It gave me a small smile. He may be older, but way too clueless. "And who is this guy you're talking about," Merissa ask. "Joe," I said quietly, but was still heard. I saw her clench her hand. "So all those accident," she ask. I nod. "What are you talking about," Zack said. "I tell you later," she said bitterly.

•••

On the other room was the DeLa Garza and the doctor. "My name is Dr. Alum and I want to talk about your daughter condition. We believe she doesn't cut only to release the pain, but believe do drugs as well. Her paper show a high percent of carbon monoxide. We didn't give her any medication, so she will feel the pain. I would recommend you to put her in a rehabilitation. Timberline Knolls is one of the best rehabilitation for women." Dianna, the mother, cry and fell down to ground as Eddie, her husband, catch her and gave her support. "It's an excellence residential treatment center. Every employee at Timberline Knolls have each made a personal commitment to helping women realize life-long recovery. It program to focus treating each woman's physical, mental, spiritual, emotional, and social needs. The treatment helps women build lifelong recovery, and once again feel hope, health and wholeness. And I know she still goes to school, but TK residents can continue their education and earn credit on their transcript." The doctor let very word suck in to them then look at them straight in the eyes. "Please think about it," he said.

The DeLa Garza went back to Demi's room and walk up to her. They look at each others and gave one a hug. The comfort of having a family.


End file.
